Always Know
by Maiden Of Nightmares
Summary: This is a story for those who love seeing Aeris and Cloud together. This story is about a second date between Aeris and Cloud and the interesting night it leads them to. I believe that it's a very romantic story. A hint of adult content is added to this s


This is a story for those who love seeing Aeris and Cloud together. This story is about a second date between Aeris and Cloud and the interesting night it leads them to. I believe that it's a very romantic story. A hint of adult content is added to this story, so readers beware.

Always Know

Chapter 1: The Second Promised Date

At Aeris' house

It was a misty evening in Neo-Midgar. Aeris was bustling about her room searching for the perfect outfit and primping for tonight's date. She wanted to look perfect for Cloud. Aeris was planning on making this date even better than the last. Of course, she'd been dead and resurrected, and the end of the world almost happened since then. Makes it sound like it's been forever since her last date. She planned on this one being a night to remember.

At Cloud's apartment

It had been just recent since Cloud had rented an apartment in Neo-Midgar. And Cloud was quite happy that he did. If he were still living with Barret, he would never live down the fact that he was getting all dressed up and splashing on cologne. Although he would had done it anyway. He really wanted Aeris to be impressed with him tonight. The last date Aeris and Cloud went on she had said, "_I want to know the real you_". Cloud figured that this would be his best chance to show his true self. Not the puppet he was before. He picked up a bouquet of beautiful red roses lying on the counter and headed out the door.

The Date begins

Aeris nervously twiddling her thumbs as she sat on the couch when she heard a knock on the door_. Oh finally!_ She thought to herself. Her heart raced with excitement as she opened the door. There he was. Her knight in shining armor; her bodyguard; standing there with lovely red roses held to her. She was trying hard not to smile too big,

"Thank you Cloud! The flowers are beautiful," she laid the gently on her table and locked up the house as she and Cloud left the house.

Cloud took Aeris' hand in his. He could see that she blushed a little. Cloud thought her little red cheeks were cute. He wouldn't dare say it out loud thought. As they walked along, Cloud almost forgot where they were going. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Aeris had looked tonight. But he soon cleared his head as he almost past his destination. They came to a fancy little restaurant called 'Tonberry Chief's Knife'. This was a nice, new place in Neo-Midgar. Thanks to carefully plan reservations, Aeris and Cloud's wait for a table was a short one.

They were seated and asked what they would have to drink right way. As Aeris scanned her menu, Cloud began to scan Aeris. No, not in a perverted way. Cloud had respect for Aeris; she did sacrifice herself for the planet after all. Cloud had always thought Aeris beautiful, but tonight she had a sort of glow that he hadn't noticed before. Aeris looked up at Cloud as he was still staring at her in a daze.

Aeris giggled, "What wrong? Is everything okay?"

Cloud was franticly searching for an excuse for it excessive drooling. But then he calmed himself. It was time to be…suave, "Well, your just so beautiful…I couldn't help but stare."

Aeris was as red as the roses Cloud had given her earlier, "Aw...Cloud that's sweet of you."

Suddenly the earth began to tremble. Glass, plates, etc. were crashing off tables and shelves as people ran screaming past the window of the 'Tonberry Chief's Knife' restaurant. Cloud jumped up at once, "Oh, shit!" A gigantic brute of a monster was wandering the streets of Neo-Midgar.

Aeris looked a bit upset as everyone around her ran like chickens with their heads cut off. She had really hoped that this date would be perfect, but that damn monster had to go and screw it up. Aeris knew there was no chance of this date getting any better.

"Aeris hun, I'm sorry," Cloud was very concerned about the disappointment in Aeris' face.

Aeris then put on a smile so as not to distract Cloud with her anger in how the date was ending up in. "You aren't the one who needs to apologize. It wasn't your fault a monster decided to attack Neo-Midgar today. Go kick that thing's ass!"

Cloud laughed and shook his head to Aeris in assurance; "I dedicate this battle to you my beauty."

As Cloud ran off Aeris smiled to herself. But that smile quickly became a frown again once she stared thinking about the date she had planned on having. And as she thought more and more, the angrier she became. She was finally feed up.

Aeris stood up pushing the table and causing her chair to fall backwards. Now Aeris doesn't regularly get _that_ mad. But when you come between her and what was suppose to be the perfect evening with Cloud, she tends to let things loose. That monster was in for it.

Aeris marched her way right in front of Cloud and put up a large shield covering them both before the monster could send it's nearly fatal blow. "You ruined my date with Cloud!" Aeris exclaimed in a mad fury while summoning 'The Knights Of The Round Table'.

Cloud stood back in confusion as the knights slowly slashed the giant monster one by one. She was red, but not like before when she was blushing. He was strangely impressed and quite flattered by the drive of Aeris' anger. (Which was of course _him._) Actually, Cloud thought it was hot and though hard to admitt, Cloud got a little 'excited'.

The monster fell to its defeat. Aeris whipped around to Cloud and kissed him hard. (Yes, on the mouth.) Now it was Cloud's turn to blush. "There! That should make for the time we wasted trying to kill that monster," Aeris said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow…" that's all Cloud could say about that. He wasn't expecting anything like that to come from Aeris, but he approved.

Maybe their date was gonna turn out okay after all. "Maybe we should head towards Calm and spend the rest of a peaceful; evening there," Cloud suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Cloud locked hands with Aeris and they headed out on their way to Calm.

In Calm

Aeris was in a slight state of confusion, "We still haven't eaten yet. But where shall we eat."

"How about I just get you some ice cream Aeris. I promise that we can go back to 'Tonberry's' another time," Cloud felt a little uneasy, "I'm really sorry Aeris. This date isn't going out as I had planned."

"Cloud…don't worry, it's not your fault. I'm having fun. Plus, I love ice cream." She assured him with a giggle.

He smiled, "Great! What flavor?"

"Umm…strawberry would be nice."

"Okay. I think I'll have the same."

They got their ice cream and ate it on the way to a grassy mound on the outskirts of Calm. It was getting dark outside and the sky was beautiful. Full moon, clear, starry sky; a pure image of perfection. _It's almost as beautiful Aeris, _Cloud thought to himself (Awe…).

Aeris and Cloud finished of their ice creams and sat down together under the starry sky. Cloud snuck in a few gazes at Aeris until she finally realized that he was staring. Or at least until Cloud figured out that she noticed. "The stars are much prettier than me you know," Aeris told him.

Cloud looked up at the stars for a moment and then at Aeris. He inched a little closer to Aeris, "Not even close to your beauty."

Aeris look down with a big smile on her face. Cloud saw the moonlight on Aeris' face. It made her glitter, which made her all the more tempting to Cloud. He got even closer to her, brushed her hair back and laid a soft kiss on her glistening cheek.

Aeris locked with his cold, blue eyes full of emotion. Her heart almost skipped a beat and she put her lips to his for a passionate kiss.

I think we all know where this is going…

An inn in Calm (heehee)

Kissing Aeris, Cloud laid her down on the bed. He began unbuttoning down her dress as his kisses followed. To her neck, to her chest, her stomach, and to her…well, I think you know. Aeris let out a little sigh of satisfaction.

The clothes were all off and they had a full night of lovemaking. (Sorry guys! Not going to go into to detail. I think you can use your imaginations.)

In the morning, Cloud was the first to wake up. They were still naked under the covers and Cloud smiled at the fact that Aeris was nestled warm against his chest. He wanted time to stop and for this moment to last forever.

Aeris stirred from her slumber and looked up at Cloud, "I had a great time last night Cloud."

"Me too, I'm glad."

She hugged tight to Cloud, "When can we do it again?"

Cloud smiled to her and was thinking to himself, _I wish we could every night. _He realized what he always had always known but decided to put it into words, "Aeris…"

"Yes Cloud?"

He looked into her emerald eyes with sincere feeling, "I…I love you."

She giggle with happiness and gave him a soft kiss. Pulling away she said, "Always know that I love you too."

Sorry, I was going to lengthen this story but I didn't like where it was going. I'm currently working on another story. If you like BatmanxCatwoman you should really consider checking it out.


End file.
